Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-4933953-20140226165908
Nikkie Wong napisał(a): Scraggy napisał(a): Cóż, Snape też nie zaczął dobrze tej znajomości. Gdy James powiedział, że chciałby być w Gryffindorze prychnął pogardliwie i powiedział "Skoro wolisz mieć krzepę niż mózg..." Mógł powiedzieć, że woli Slytherin, ale szanuje jego wolę. No tak, ale jako Ślizgon musi odnosić się z pogardą do wszystkich, no z wyjątkiem Lily. Był szczery do bólu i podzielam jego opinię, że lepiej mieć 'mózg' niż 'krzepę'. Ha ha, wybacz, ale zanim postanowił być "szczery do bólu", to powinien się upewnić, że absolutnie i na pewno jest Doktorem House'em. :P Ja zgadzam się z Syriuszem - Snape nie miał i mózgu i krzepy. A Huncwoci i owszem - nauczyli się animagii mając 15 lat, co jest niezwykle trudną sztuką i z pewnością byli mądrzejsi od Snape'a, który uważał że zaimponuje Lily zadając się z typkami, których celem jest zlikwidowanie takich jak ona. No dobra, będąc palantami też nie byli mądrzy, ale oni zmądrzeli, gdy byli w siódmej klasie, czyli dopiero wkraczali w dorosłość. Snape potrzebował do tego Voldemorta wybierającego na swojego śmiertelnego wroga syna Lily, będąc już dorosłym facetem. Scraggy napisał(a): A skąd miał wiedzieć, że nie jest prawdą? Jak niby miał zobaczyć Petera, skoro był nieprzytomny? Zresztą na własne życzenie. Nie, on nie mówił Knotowi, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli pod wpływem Confundusa, bo nie wiedział jaka jest prawda. On nie chciał znać prawda. Snape jako śmierciożerca, nawet były, niewiniątkiem też nie był. A przypominam, że uniknął Azkabanu tylko dzięki Dumbledore'owi. Sądzisz, ze Dumbledore zrobił to z dobroci serca? Nie, przebiegle chciał by Severus miał u niego dług, dzięki czemu mógł mieć info o planach Śmierciożerców. Dodam jeszcze, że idiotycznie Albus skazywał Harrego na liczne niebezpieczeństwa, ostatnie z nich to pomysł by śmierciożercy wiedzieli kiedy Potter opuszcza Privet Drive, kiedy to kolejny raz mógł zginąć. Raz może mu powiedział, że chciał zobaczyć czy sobie poradzi. To on tu prowadził gierki i miał najlepszy ubaw z tego wszystkiego. Ale nie o nim miało być. Snape na własne życzenie dostał zaklęcie pozbawiające go nieprzytomności? Spotkał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie 2 pojednanych sobie Huncwotów i trójkę młodych uczniów, którzy ciągle szukają kłopotów. Ekhm, ekhm, Snape SAM POWIEDZIAŁ Dumbledore'owi, że zrobi dla niego wszystko w zamian za ochroną Lily, no i Jamesa i Harry'ego. Dumbledore nie musiał robić podstępu. Tak. Dostał na własne życzenie zaklęcie pozbawiające go przytomności. Co mu szkodziło wysłuchać Syriusza i Remusa? Nawet Harry chciał ich słuchać, a jeśli ktokolwiek miał prawo odmówić im możliwości wytłumaczenia się to właśnie Harry. Snape'a nie obchodziło to czy Syriusz jest niewinny. Nie, on po prostu szukał zemsty za dziecięcy wybryk, któremu sam jest winny. Mógł nie wścibiać długiego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi. Harry, Ron i Hermiona ciągle szukają kłopotów? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry świadomie co roku staje na przeciw śmiertelnego wroga? Nie. On nie miał wyjścia. Musiał przed nim stanąć. Przepowiednia - to Snape przekazał fragment Voldemortowi, więc jest bardziej winny śmierci Lily i Jamesa niż Syriusz zamieniając się miejscami z Glizdogonem. To od przepowiedni wszystko się zaczęło. Łapa chciał dobrze, nie wiedział że to Pettigrew jest zdrajcą (no bo kto mając do wyboru małe, tchórzliwe beztalencie i wilkołaka, uzdolnionego magicznie, uznałby tego pierwszego za szpiega Voldemorta?). Gdyby nie Snape Lily i James nie musieli by się ukrywać pod Fideliusem, a Syriusz nie zamieniłby się z Glizdogonem sądząc, że da im to podwójne bezpieczeństwo. Nie róbmy ze Snape'a biednego pokrzywdzonego, tylko dlatego że Huncwoci jako DZIECI znęcali się nad nim. Jak sam Dumbledore powiedział nie ważne kto kim się urodził a czym się stał. A James i Syriusz stali się osobami gotowymi oddać życie za tych, których kochali. I tak właśnie zrobili. Zaraz, zaraz... Harry nie był niewiniątkiem? No może nie, ale dlaczego porównujesz łamanie szkolnego regulaminu, co zapewne robiło mnóstwo uczniów, w tym sam Snape, do niesłusznego skazania za morderstwo? Przypominam, że Harry łamał regulamin, żeby najpierw ocalić kamień filozoficzny przed Quirrellem i Voldemortem (Dumbledore'a wtedy nie było, a gdyby czekał na jego powrót mogłoby być już za późno), potem żeby uratować Ginny, nawet nie wiedząc, że spotka Toma Riddle'a, czyli Voldemorta. On i Ron już wiedzieli co jest w Komnacie Tajemnic i odkryli gdzie się znajduje, więc dlaczego tego nie wykorzystać? Dorośli i tak by jej nie mogli otworzyć, bo do tego trzeba mowy węży. (Ron zrobił to w IŚ, ale on słyszał jak Harry to robi, więc mógł naśladować mowę węży). Zresztą poszli po Lokharta, ówczesnego nauczyciela obrony, a że okazało się, że on niczego nie umie, no może poza zaklęciem zapomnienia, to... Scraggy napisał(a): Przerost ambicji Pottera? Przecież Harry wcale nie był szczęśliwy z powodu udziału w Turnieju. Ok, fantazjował o tym, że wygrywa Turniej, zresztą pewnie nie jako jedyny, ale to nie znaczy, że na poważnie chciał wziąć udział. Nie chodzi o to czy był szczęśliwy tym faktem. Tego nie mówię, nie rozumiesz. Nie chodzi też o myśli i pragnienia Pottera. Chodzi o to jakim go Snape widział. No właśnie, jakim Snape CHCIAŁ go widzieć. A Snape widział go jako jego ojca - napuszonego palanta. Nie chciał widzieć w nim Lily. Nie chciał zauważyć, że z charakteru jest bardziej podobny do matki. Może i Harry byłby taki jak James, gdyby wychował się z rodzicami, a jak wiemy wychowywał się bez rodziców. Nawet Dumbledore zauważył, że tylko Snape uważał Harry'ego za aronackiego, podczas gdy inni nauczyciele mówili, że jest miłym, grzecznym chłopcem. Scraggy napisał(a): (...) No szkoda tylko, że Dumbledore traktował Harry'ego jak powietrze i też go w tym nie uświadomił. Najlepiej by było, gdyby sam uczył go oklumencji, a nie zwalał na Snape, wiedząc jak się z Harrym nie znoszą. Ok, nie chciał kusić Voldemorta, tylko że Voldemort i tak wykorzystał umysł chłopaka. Owszem. Potwierdza to rzecz, którą napisałam wyżej. No ja nie wiem jak to ma niby potwierdzać to co napisałaś.